


Ménage à Trois [+podfic]

by picascribit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom OMC, Bottom Sirius, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, First Time, First War with Voldemort, French Characters, I don't want to die a virgin trope, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Remus, Top Sirius, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picascribit/pseuds/picascribit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1981: Remus wants something a bit different for his 21st birthday, and of course Sirius can refuse him nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ménage à Trois [+podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the amazing cybeleadam, who saved me from having to take a class in French For Porn Writers.
> 
> Hover over French text for translation.
> 
> Edited September 2014
> 
>  **Podfic**  
>  **Duration:** 52 min 34 sec  
>  **Size:** 48.1 MB  
>  **Download:** [mp3 @ Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3w0ded7reb7e34p/M%C3%A9nage%20%C3%A0%20Trois.mp3)  
>  Canon-divergent companion to [_Take This Longing_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/936630).

Nuzzling. On the back of his neck. Yes. That was what had awakened him. The brush of Remus's lips on the tender skin sent a shiver down Sirius's spine as he nestled back, enjoying the feel of his lover's body pressed close against his own. A very pleasant way to wake up, that, but not so common as it had once been. Sirius frowned as the uncomfortable thoughts of the previous night came floating back to him. The ones on which he had not felt like dwelling too deeply when Remus was inside him. 

"Moony?" 

"Hmmm?" The nuzzling continued, and now there was a warm, calloused hand inching its way up Sirius's thigh. 

"What're you doing?" 

Remus's mouth curved into a smile at the nape of his neck, and he rocked his hips, rubbing his erection against Sirius's arse. "I should think that's fairly obvious." 

Sirius sucked in a breath as Remus's hand reached its goal, but refused to let himself be distracted. If he did not ask about it now, later might be too late. 

"I suppose I meant _why_ more than _what_." 

"Do I need a reason to want to touch you?" asked Remus, doing it some more. 

The nuzzling had migrated up Sirius's neck to his ear, and he shivered again, caught between Remus's grazing lips and exploring fingers. 

"Well, no. Not as such. I just wondered whether maybe it's because of -- him." 

Remus stilled. He had the grace at least not to pretend that he did not know what Sirius was talking about, for which Sirius was somewhat grateful. 

"I mean," Sirius made himself continue, still facing away, eyes still closed, "I've seen how he looks at you and how he flirts with you, and you were at headquarters until late last night, planning your mission, and I just thought I should say something before the two of you go off to France together, and --" 

Sirius was not entirely sure where his rambling and increasingly uncomfortable mishmash of thought was headed, but fortunately Remus interrupted him. 

"Are you jealous, Padfoot?" The tosser sounded _amused_. 

"No," said Sirius, too quickly. "Why? Should I be?" 

A little huffing laugh tickled his ear. "He's not planning to steal me away from you, if that's what has your knickers in a twist. If you hadn't been so busy noticing him noticing me, you might've noticed him noticing _you_ , too. Not that I can blame him." 

That gave Sirius pause. "He was?" 

"Mm-hmm. He wants both of us. Together." 

Sirius turned over and stared at his boyfriend, who blinked innocently back at him. "How d'you know that?" he demanded. 

Remus's mouth curved in a mischievous half-smile. "He told me so. Last night." 

Sirius continued to stare at him, mouth hanging open. 

"What?" laughed Remus. "Have I managed to shock the infamously unshockable Sirius Black speechless? It's not like we haven't done anything like that before." 

"That was different," objected Sirius, blushing at the memory. "It was Prongs and Lily, not some French bloke we barely know." 

Remus tilted his head in acknowledgement. "You're right. It is different. But is it a problem?" 

Sirius frowned. "It's just -- with you and Prongs and Lily, I know where I stand. I wasn't worried about what would happen, after. With us. But last night, when we were -- together, I couldn't help wondering if you were thinking about doing that with him, instead of me." 

Crooking a finger under his chin, Remus raised Sirius's face to kiss him softly on the mouth. "No," he whispered. "I was thinking about _you_ doing that with him." 

Sirius shivered involuntarily at the image Remus's words brought to mind. "Damn pervy werewolf," he huffed. 

Hand sliding down Sirius's belly to wrap around his cock once more, Remus gave a bawdy chuckle. "Hmmm .... The evidence at hand seems to indicate you're not entirely averse to the idea." 

Sirius's eyes flew wide. "You're not actually seriously considering it? But -- you're headed off on your mission tomorrow. It would have to be today!" 

An entirely wolfish grin spread across Remus's face. "Well, today _is_ my birthday. Twenty-one, you know." 

"Oh," sputtered Sirius, "that's fighting dirty! You _never_ celebrate your birthday in March." 

For as long as they had known one another -- almost ten years now -- Remus had celebrated his birthday in September. It was only three years ago that Sirius had learned his boyfriend was actually born in March. Remus had been attacked by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback on his sixth birthday, and did not like to commemorate the date. Since learning the truth, Sirius had continued the charade of the September celebration, but always contrived to quietly do something special for Remus when the tenth of March came around. Apparently, Remus had noticed. 

"Admit it. You were planning something for today anyway, weren't you?" he grinned. "Devious creature." 

" _I'm_ devious? I'm not the one who's thinking about inviting some French bloke we met less than a week ago over for a three-way. You haven't already told him 'yes', have you, Moony?" Sirius asked, suddenly horrorstruck. 

"Of course not, Padfoot," Remus soothed. "I told him I'd think about it. Which I did. And yes, that _is_ what put me in the mood to take you to bed last night and do unspeakable things to you until you couldn't remember your own name." 

"Didn't forget my name," Sirius mumbled grumpily. "Just couldn't say it properly." 

Remus cocked his head, teasing smile fading. "So now I've thought about it. What do _you_ think?" 

Sirius bit his lip, uncertain. "If we did, and then the two of you went off to France together --" 

Remus took Sirius's hands between his own and brought them to his lips. "I swear to you that I won't lay a finger on him the entire time I'm away." His warm brown eyes held Sirius's, sincere. "You're the one I love, Padfoot." 

A reluctant smile tugged at Sirius's lips. "I love you, too, Moony. D'you think I could ever say no to anything you wanted, no matter how depraved?" He kissed Remus tenderly on the mouth. "Happy birthday." 

* * *

Remus sat on the sofa, a half empty mug of tea gone cold between his hands, waiting. 

He had more than half expected Sirius to say _no_ , and had not planned to press the issue if he did. It was only a fantasy, after all -- a bit of fun to put the spark back into their sex life, countering the draining effect of the ongoing war. But Sirius -- bloody brilliant, amazing, unpredictable Sirius -- had agreed. 

Green flames erupted from the fireplace. Remus stood, throat gone dry, heart beating double-time, as Alexandre d'Argenson spun out onto the hearth rug. 

The French agent had come to Dumbledore a few days before, seeking the Order's aid to foil Voldemort's plot to gain the loyalty of a group of French werewolves. The nature of the mission made Remus an ideal candidate to assist him. That Alexandre was young, attractive, queer, and completely lacking in anti-werewolf prejudice had been merely a quirk of fate. He had a sweetness and a guilelessness about him that was very different from Sirius's boisterousness and penchant for melodrama. Remus could have treated the French agent with his usual friendly reserve, ignoring the boy's tousled curls, smooth, dark skin, and soft, full mouth, if Alexandre had not made his own interest in both himself and Sirius quite so plain. Even so, Remus would never have acted on his feelings without Sirius's willing involvement. 

Alexandre smiled sweetly when he saw Remus, taking him by the hands and kissing him on both cheeks. " _Bonjour_." 

" _Bonjour_ , Alexandre." Remus licked his lips nervously, returning the greeting. "Won't you sit down?" 

Alexandre took a seat on the sofa. "I was very glad to receive your invitation of a visit." His English was better than Remus's French. 

"I'm glad you could come," said Remus, sitting down beside him, close, but not touching. "I -- _we_ wanted to ask you something. About what you said last night. Did you mean it?" 

A bright, sweet smile blossomed on Alexandre's lips, lighting up his wide, dark blue eyes. " _Oui_. I meant it very much." 

Sirius appeared, hovering nervously in the doorway, fresh from the shower, swathed in a dressing gown, dark hair damp on his shoulders. 

Alexandre looked up to meet his eyes. "I would like to go to bed with you." 

Sirius swallowed visibly and came into the sitting room, perching on the arm of the sofa beside Alexandre. "Both of us?" he asked. 

Alexandre nodded. His fingers brushed Sirius's. "I like you both very much." 

"We talked it over this morning," Remus told him. "We're both willing, if you are." 

"It's Remus's birthday," Sirius put in, a blush staining his cheeks. 

The French agent's gaze returned to Remus. "I did not know. _Joyeux anniversaire_." His hand rested on Remus's knee. "Am I to be your birthday gift?" 

Remus looked up at Sirius, and his desire must have been plain on his face, because Sirius smirked. "Something like that." 

He put a hand under Alexandre's chin, turning his face back towards him. Their lips met, and Remus watched in wonder as the two beautiful young men kissed each other, long and slow, Sirius's tongue teasing over and between Alexandre's lips. 

The sight had an immediate physical effect on Remus, who could not help a sigh of longing. 

Sirius broke the kiss and raised his eyes, giving Remus a knowing look. "All right, Moony?" 

As if in a dream, Remus nodded. Given his initial hesitancy, he was more than happy to let Sirius take the lead, deciding for himself what he was comfortable with. 

Sirius touched Alexandre's shoulder, urging him gently towards Remus. Electricity jolted through Remus's belly as soft, full lips moved against his own in a sweet and tender kiss filled with promise. 

When they broke apart, Sirius was watching him, grey eyes intent. Wordless, Remus reached for him, pulling him into his lap, mouth fervent against his. 

"You're in charge, Padfoot," he whispered. "What shall we do with him?" 

Sirius's eyebrows rose. He looked to Alexandre for confirmation. 

"I am a guest here," said Alexandre with a shrug and a smile. "I will follow where you lead." 

A grin broke over Sirius's wide mouth. "I think you should unwrap your present, Moony." He slid off Remus's lap to kneel on the floor at their feet, and began unlacing Alexandre's shoes. 

Alexandre looked as excited and uncertain as Remus felt. Sirius was right. This was not the same as the night they had spent with Lily and James. He liked Alexandre well enough, and he badly wanted to bed him, but there was no element of deep personal attachment to the attraction. Strong as it was -- perhaps the strongest Remus had felt for anyone but Sirius -- it was purely sexual. He might fantasise about fucking Alexandre, but he had little interest in growing old with him. 

He leaned close, resting his forehead against Alexandre's. " _Je te désire_ ," he murmured. _I want you._

" _Tu peux m'avoir_ ," Alexandre replied. _You can have me._

Remus captured his mouth again as his hands went to the fastenings of Alexandre's robes, flicking them open and pushing them off his shoulders. The youth wore only a vest and pants underneath. His mouth opened eagerly under Remus's, as his hands tugged at Remus's tee-shirt, pulling it over his head. Remus returned the gesture, discarding Alexandre's vest. Soft brown hands slid over the bare skin of Remus's chest, making him shiver, exploring his scars without hesitation or any appearance of disgust. 

Remus drew back, giving Alexandre a searching look. "You don't mind?" 

He shook his head. "They are parts of you. I like you very much." His fingers traced the elegant curve of the _S_ tattooed over Remus's heart. "S for Sirius?" 

Remus nodded. "Sirius has one, too." 

Alexandre glanced at the man kneeling at his feet. Sirius tugged loose the belt of his dressing gown and, without any sign of self-consciousness, shrugged out of it to display the _R_ on his own chest, along with the rest of his naked body. 

"It's a symbol of our life-bond," Sirius explained, hands sliding up Alexandre's shins to rest on his knees. "Rings wouldn't work; Remus might lose his when he changes." 

"It is a beautiful thought," said Alexandre, eyes dropping from the tattoo to fix on Sirius's cock, already half hard. 

His own bare chest was smooth and flawless, unmarked apart from a tiny birthmark at the base of his throat, shaped like a crescent moon. Remus could see the flutter of his frantic pulse just above it. 

"It was Remus's idea," Sirius told him, hands moving up Alexandre's thighs to hook in the waistband of the youth's pants. "You and I are pretty enough, but everything about Remus is beautiful." 

Alexandre's eyes went to Remus again, looking him over from head to toe. "Very beautiful," he agreed, and raised his hips so that Sirius could draw his pants over them and down his long legs. 

Alexandre was too nervous to be hard yet, but Remus drank in the sight of his slim, boyish form, and the penis that lay soft against his thigh, springing from a sparse nest of curly, dark brown hair. 

Sirius rose up on his knees, hands resting on the youth's thighs, and leaned in to kiss him again. Alexandre's arms twined around Sirius's neck. The twin vision of naked loveliness made it difficult for Remus to breathe. Seeing Sirius with James had been exciting in its own way, but although James was handsome, Remus had felt no particular attraction or desire for him. This was different. He wanted to watch Sirius do things with Alexandre almost as much as he wanted to do them himself. 

"Do you want me to show you what he likes?" asked Sirius, low and sultry, lips brushing the corner of Alexandre's jaw. 

"Please," Alexandre murmured. 

Sirius took his hands and drew him off the sofa to kneel on the floor. He turned towards him, so that they were eye-to-eye. "He likes the thought of the two of us together. He told me so this morning." 

One arm encircled Alexandre's waist, pulling him close for another kiss. His other hand teased its way down Alexandre's body to cup between his legs, drawing a soft moan from him, as Alexandre's arms slipped around him. A shuddering sigh escaped Remus's lips at the sight of them, and he rubbed the heel of his hand unconsciously over his own hardness. Sirius fondled and kissed Alexandre, rubbing his erection against the youth's thigh, as he began to stiffen in his hand. 

"I guess you like this, too," Sirius chuckled. 

" _Oui_ ," sighed Alexandre. "Your touch is very good." 

"Fun as this is, we're getting ahead of ourselves," Sirius reminded him. "Remus still has clothes on." 

Alexandre grinned. "We cannot be having that." 

Sirius turned his mischievous smile to Remus, letting go of Alexandre to bend over his lap, rubbing his lips over the cloth-covered shape of Remus's erection. Remus's hands carded through the fine black silk of his hair as Sirius worked open the fly of his denims, tugging at them to urge him up, so that he could slide trousers and pants down over his hips and off, freeing him. 

Alexandre's eyes widened at the sight of Remus's hard cock. 

Sirius beckoned him closer. "He likes this, too." 

Then Sirius's mouth was on him, and Remus had a hard time thinking about much else. Just those lips and that teasing tongue and the slow suction with which, Remus knew from experience, Sirius could torment him for what felt like hours. Remus moaned, head falling back to rest against the sofa, hand on the back of Sirius's head, laced in his hair, wordlessly urging him, _more, deeper._

A hand wrapped around his shaft and Remus opened his eyes to see Alexandre's fingers stroking him, gaze intent on Sirius's face. 

Sirius drew back and touched Alexandre's shoulder, encouraging. Remus sucked in a breath as the youth bent over him. The mouth that lipped and lapped at his cock was tentative and inexpert. It felt nothing like Sirius's, who had almost five years' experience at giving head, and knew exactly what Remus liked. Even so, the sight and feel of Alexandre sucking his cock almost undid Remus right then and there. He held his breath, willing himself not to come just yet. 

It was no help when Sirius began to speak, telling Alexandre in a low voice how it should be done. "Take the head in as deeply as you can, and run your tongue along the underside. Do you feel that ridge? You can do it harder than that; you won't hurt him. Use your hands. Yes, just like that." 

Remus moaned again, eyes fluttering shut, as Alexandre began to gain confidence. Hands pressed Remus's thighs apart and a familiar tongue teased over his balls and up his shaft. He opened his eyes again in time to see Sirius and Alexandre turn towards one another, kissing messily around the head of his cock. 

" _Fuck!_ " Remus gasped, fingers digging into the upholstery of the sofa. 

Sirius pulled back far enough to murmur, "He's close. It's OK if you don't want him to come in your mouth. He won't mind." 

Remus tried to catch his breath as Alexandre tilted his head to one side, considering. "I do not want for him to be finished so soon." 

Sirius grinned. "Don't worry; he'll be ready to go again in a few minutes. Werewolves don't need long." 

He moved to finish Remus off, but Alexandre laid a hand on his shoulder, preventing him, and took Remus's cock into his own mouth instead, sucking deeply. Remus made a strangled sound, fingers clutching convulsively at the boy's curls, as Sirius moved to kneel behind Alexandre. His hips rubbed languidly against the youth's arse, and he snaked an arm around Alexandre's waist and resumed stroking him. 

His eyes rose to meet Remus's. "Do you like this, Moony?" he asked, a teasing smile playing on his lips. 

"Merlin, _yes_!" gasped Remus. " _Fuck_ , Sirius -- I -- _oh!_ " Climax careened through him, and he tried to hold his hips still as he came in long, shuddering spasms into Alexandre's mouth. 

Alexandre looked faintly surprised as he swallowed. Sirius pulled the youth close, a hand on his cheek turning his face to one side to meet him, his tongue licking deeply into Alexandre's mouth. 

"You taste like my Moony," Sirius whispered. 

Alexandre only whimpered in reply as Sirius continued to stroke him. 

Sirius's smile reappeared. "Sounds like it might be your turn next." He stood, offering a hand to Alexandre, and cocked an eyebrow at Remus. "Bedtime?" 

A hand on Sirius's arse, Remus followed the two beautiful young men into the bedroom. The bed was easily big enough for the three of them. Remus and Sirius had been spoiled on large beds at Hogwarts, with plenty of room for lazy wallowing and amorous play. This one had been a gift from James, when Sirius had moved into the flat; his blessing on their relationship. 

Remus collapsed gratefully onto the duvet as Alexandre and Sirius tumbled beside him. Alexandre stretched out on his back in the middle, with Remus and Sirius bracketing him on either side, hands touching him everywhere as they kissed his face and neck and each other playfully, feet twining together. 

" _Merci_ , Alexandre," Remus murmured, tasting himself on the youth's lips. "That was incredible." 

Alexandre gave him an angelic smile. "I am glad to know I did it well." 

Remus's brows drew together as a sudden suspicion struck him. "Had you -- not done that before?" 

Alexandre shook his head, still smiling. 

"But you've done other things?" Sirius said sharply, half sitting up. 

Alexandre gave another shake of his head. "I have kissed some boys. No more." 

Remus gaped at Sirius, horrorstruck. 

Sirius rolled onto his back with a moan, hands covering his face. "You never mentioned anything about deflowering virgins, Moony," he said in a muffled voice. 

Remus looked at the boy searchingly. "How old are you, Alexandre?" 

The sweet smile did not waver. "I have almost eighteen years." 

Sirius gave another groan and remained hidden behind his hands. 

"You don't have to do this," Remus assured the youth, voice soft with concern. "We can stop right now." 

Alexandre touched Remus's face. "I want this. With you, Remus. And with Sirius." 

His eyes were very blue, and Remus did not resist when Alexandre bent close for a kiss. 

"Well, then," Remus sighed a moment later, "you'd best try to talk Sirius back into it." _In for a knut, in for a galleon, he thought._

Alexandre smiled and turned to face a very conflicted-looking Sirius. "I want this," he said again earnestly, taking Sirius's hand and stroking his palm with a thumb. "I am of age. Only a moment ago, you also seemed to want it." 

Sirius's eyes sought Remus's. "Are you really OK with this, Moony?" 

"We were younger," Remus reminded him. 

"That's all well and good, but neither of us went to bed with two grown men our first time," objected Sirius. 

"I will have the benefit from your experiences," said Alexandre happily. "What could be better?" 

"What indeed?" Remus smiled and wrapped an arm around the youth's waist, pulling him back against his body. "None of that clumsy fumbling we did before we figured things out." 

Sirius's expression softened. "You know I wouldn't trade that for anything, Moony." 

Remus let go of the young man in his arms and pulled Sirius into a kiss, Alexandre pressed warm between their bodies. "You know I wouldn't either," he said softly. "It will be something different that we can give Alexandre. Not better, maybe, but we'll take good care of him, won't we, Padfoot?" 

Slowly, Sirius nodded. Before he could say anything else, Alexandre kissed him. Remus watched as Sirius gradually allowed himself to relax into the kiss. Three years was not so great a difference in age, after all. 

Alexandre's arm slid around Sirius's back, hand cupping his buttocks, pulling Sirius down on top of him. Apparently that was all the encouragement Sirius needed. He shifted, pressing a thigh between Alexandre's legs, rubbing himself against the youth's hip. Remus felt his own cock begin to stiffen again as they moved, moaning into each other's mouths, limbs straining against the bed. 

"Merlin, you're beautiful together," Remus murmured, hand drifting down to stroke himself. 

Sirius raised his head and grinned at Remus with swollen lips, then pounced on him, capturing his mouth in an enthusiastic kiss. Remus caught him by the waist. 

"You should thank Alexandre properly, Moony," Sirius admonished. "He did just give you his very first blow job, after all. You might return the favour. Moony's almost as good at giving head as I am," he added confidentially, turning to Alexandre. 

"You vain thing," Remus said affectionately, slapping him lightly on the arse. "No modesty at all." 

"No point in being modest when you're the best at something, is there?" Sirius looked smug. 

Alexandre gave Remus a shy smile. "I would like that very much." 

Sirius's grin widened. "Well, Moony? What are you waiting for?" He stretched out beside Alexandre, kissing him some more, fingers tracing patterns on his chest. 

Remus watched them for a moment before moving down the bed and pushing Alexandre's thighs apart to lie between them. Alexandre gasped as Remus took him in his mouth. His cock was larger than Sirius's, and the feel and taste of him were very different. Remus could not fit all of him into his mouth at once. It took him a moment to adjust his technique, and to discover what movements and pressures elicited the greatest response. When Alexandre began murmuring in semi-coherent French, Remus glanced up to see him, forehead pressed to Sirius's, eyes closed, lips parted. 

"Watch him," said Sirius, turning Alexandre's face so that his blue eyes and Sirius's grey ones both regarded Remus. 

Alexandre reached down to run a hand tentatively through Remus's hair, clutching convulsively as Remus sucked him deeper. His chest rose under Sirius's hand with every gasping breath. Sirius turned to nuzzle and bite softly at the tender skin of Alexandre's throat, and it was only a moment before his breathy moans became a sharp cry and he arched his back, release pulsing hot and sudden into Remus's mouth. 

Remus crawled back up the bed, kissing a shaky sigh from Alexandre's lips, then turning to capture Sirius's mouth. They shared Alexandre's heady, unfamiliar taste between them before collapsing back onto the bed. 

"We can stop anytime you want," Remus reminded the youth again, very much hoping the answer would be _no_. 

Alexandre shook his head. "Sirius has not had his pleasure yet. I want --" He pressed his lips together, looking as though he was having difficulty finding the right words. 

" _Quoi?_ " asked Remus. 

" _Je veux que Sirius me baise,_ " said Alexandre, cheeks flushing slightly. _I want Sirius to fuck me._

Remus looked from Alexandre to Sirius, wondering how much he had understood. " _Tu es sûr?_ " _Are you sure?_

" _Oui._ " 

* * *

Sirius looked back and forth between Remus and Alexandre, murmuring to one another in French. He was not sure exactly what was under discussion, but he saw Alexandre blush and glance at his prick. 

Any jealousy he had felt over Remus's desire for the French agent had evaporated the moment Remus's eyes, drunk with lust, had first found his in the sitting room. Sirius had relaxed, realising that he was still a part of the equation that inspired that lust, and gained confidence as he saw how much his own interactions with Alexandre aroused Remus. He enjoyed being the one in control for once. This was different from anything they had ever tried before, but there was little Sirius would not do in the name of turning Remus on. 

Remus bent to plant a tender kiss on Alexandre's shoulder. "Sirius knows what he's doing," he said, switching back to English. "He'll take good care of you." 

"I trust you both," said Alexandre, but he could not disguise the nervous glance he shot Sirius. 

Sirius looked to Remus inquiringly. 

"It's his first time, Padfoot." Remus's voice was soft. "He wants it to be you. Just take it slow." 

Sirius bit his lip. He had topped Remus a few times before when the mood struck them, but he was by no means the expert at it that Remus was. Still, he supposed he knew everything there was to know about bottoming, so he might be the best person to guide Alexandre through the experience. That was not the only aspect that gave Sirius pause, however. 

Up until now, everything he had done with Alexandre was just another way of making love to Remus. But Sirius did not think it was possible to penetrate another person -- especially to be that person's first -- without it being about them, and about himself. He remembered what a strange experience it had been, being inside Lily, letting James fuck him -- strange but good -- and not really anything to do with Remus, except that he had been there, too. 

_Alexandre,_ he told himself. _This is about Alexandre._ For a moment, he let Remus go in his mind as he looked into wide blue eyes. 

"Do you want me?" he asked, thumb brushing the edge of Alexandre's jaw. 

" _Oui._ " Alexandre swallowed visibly. "Very much." 

Sirius kissed him. "I'll go slow, but sometimes it can hurt a bit if you're nervous. Tell me if you want me to stop." 

Alexandre's hand curved around the back of Sirius's neck, half sitting up to pull him close for a deeper kiss. His fingers brushed over Sirius's chest and belly to touch his prick. Sirius groaned, pressing into his palm. 

"I trust you," whispered Alexandre. "What must I do?" 

Sirius put a hand over Alexandre's caressing fingers. "N-not much. You should stop doing that, though, or I'll come before either of us are ready." 

Alexandre grinned and withdrew the teasing hand. 

Sirius took a few deep breaths to steady himself, then retrieved a thick pillow from against the headboard, directing Alexandre to raise his hips, draw up his knees, spread his legs wide apart. Remus was there with his wand and the jar of lubricating potion, and Sirius took them from him with a grateful smile, glad that Remus did not plan to abandon him to do this alone. 

Kneeling between Alexandre's thighs, Sirius dipped his wand in the lube. "This is just a Cleansing charm. It might feel a little strange," he warned. 

Alexandre nodded. "I understand." 

Sirius gently slipped the tip of his wand inside Alexandre. When he said the word, the youth stiffened, making a startled face. 

"All right?" asked Sirius, easing the wand free. 

Alexandre nodded again. 

"Good." Sirius grinned. "Now we can get to the fun part." 

He bent, kissing Alexandre on mouth and jaw, neck and collarbone, lips tracing a path over the dark skin of the youth's chest to his navel, and down the fine trail of hair to his half-hard cock. Sirius took him in his mouth for a moment, enjoying the unfamiliar taste and feel of it. He glanced sideways to see Remus watching him intently, lips parted, touching himself, and grinned again around his mouthful. 

Once Alexandre began moving his hips and making soft, passionate sounds again, Sirius moved on to nuzzle at his balls, taking them in his mouth, one at a time, to administer a gentle suck. As he busied himself, Remus took Alexandre's hand and wrapped it around his cock, kissing him as he stroked Alexandre's prick with fingers slick with lube. 

_Good,_ thought Sirius. The more aroused Alexandre was, the more relaxed he would be when the time came. 

Cupping Alexandre's balls out of the way, Sirius bent lower, running the tip of his tongue over the puckered hole. Alexandre's body jerked, and he gave a startled exclamation in French. Sirius laughed softly, remembering his own astonishment the first time Remus had done that to him. No objections forthcoming, Sirius continued licking and teasing until Remus put a hand on his shoulder. 

"He's getting close," he warned. 

Sirius gave a last lick and sat up, casting about for the jar of lube. 

It was already in Remus's hand. He moved to kneel behind Sirius, scooping out more of the slippery potion and rubbing it between his fingers until they were well-coated. Sirius relaxed a little as Remus kissed the back of his neck, arm circling his waist to take his hand, twining their fingers together until both their hands were warm and slick. 

" _Regarde-nous,_ " Remus murmured, low and rough, to the young man spread out before them. 

"Mmmm," sighed Sirius. "You should speak French in bed more often, Moony. Very sexy." 

Remus nuzzled his ear. " _Je t'aime,_ " he whispered, making Sirius shiver. 

Their joined hands drifted between Alexandre's legs to touch him with slick, teasing fingers. He gasped as Remus slipped one of Sirius's fingers inside him. 

" _Détends-toi,_ " Remus murmured. He gave Sirius's hand a squeeze. "Take care of him, Padfoot. I'll take care of you." 

Sirius nodded, focused on the hot cling of Alexandre's body around his stroking finger. When the pressure eased, he slid a second finger into the narrow passage, making Alexandre gasp and writhe, a broken mixture of French and English falling from his lips. As Sirius coaxed him open, Remus's slippery hand wrapped around his cock, slowly slicking him up and down. Remus's own erection nudged Sirius's arse, and Sirius ground back against him. 

" _Moony_ \--" he moaned. 

"I want to fuck you while you're inside him, Padfoot," Remus whispered. 

Sirius made a strangled sound, thrusting himself through Remus's loose fist. "Merlin, Moony, you're going to make me come just saying things like that!" 

"Not yet, Love." Remus gave him a squeeze. "Make it good for him first." 

Breathing deeply, Sirius directed his attention back to Alexandre. His fingers twisted inside him, searching, and he was rewarded with a moan and a slight relaxation of pressure as he found the right spot. 

"Touch yourself," he urged. 

Alexandre complied, eyes fixed on the two men kneeling between his splayed thighs, body relaxing a little more with each stroke of his palm. When Sirius was able to add a third finger without causing Alexandre too much discomfort, he judged him ready. 

"We'll go slow," he promised, bending to kiss the youth's bitten lips. 

The head of his prick slid against Alexandre's, who arched up under him. " _S'il te plaît!_ " he cried, the pleading note in his voice needing no translation. 

Sirius eased his fingers free, and sought Remus's hand, still wrapped around his cock. "Together?" he murmured, canting his hips forwards. 

Remus's grip firmed. "I think so." 

Their joined hands guided him to Alexandre's entrance. The head of his cock nudged the opening, and Sirius held his breath as he pushed forwards, feeling Alexandre's body open slowly to the pressure. 

* * *

"Tight," Sirius mumbled, eyes squeezed shut, hands moving jerkily to grip Alexandre's thighs. 

Remus's fingers were still on Sirius's erection, watching breathlessly as it disappeared inside Alexandre. There was something indescribably erotic about seeing his own hand on his lover's cock as he sank into the French youth's virgin passage. 

Alexandre whimpered, and Sirius stilled instantly. 

"Am I hurting you?" he gasped. 

"N-not very much," Alexandre managed in English, voice wavering. 

"Just stay still a moment, Padfoot. Let him get used to it." 

Remus had to make a conscious effort to keep breathing. His arm tightened around Sirius's middle, settling him back against his chest, his other hand fisting his own cock, as he committed every detail of the scene before him to memory. Alexandre, eyes wide, slowly stroking himself. Sirius, head bowed over him, trembling, shoulders tensed with the effort not to move. Both of them so beautiful. And the _scent_ of them! Remus groaned softly, grip on his cock tightening. 

Alexandre gave a shuddering breath. "Please. I am all right." 

Sirius made a quiet sobbing sound in his throat and pushed deeper. 

"What does he feel like?" Remus asked, tongue flicking out to taste the sweat on Sirius's neck. 

"Like you, Moony," Sirius panted. "Tight and hot and fucking gorgeous. I'm so bloody close! Are you going to fuck me or not?" 

"So impatient," murmured Remus. 

His hand slid over Sirius's arse and down the cleft, teasing a well-lubed finger over him. 

Sirius rocked back against his hand, moaning with frustration. "I'm ready. Just -- _please_ , Moony!" 

Taking him at his word, Remus withdrew the finger and took himself in hand, blunt head rubbing at Sirius's hole. He took a deep breath and pushed in, sheathing himself with a single rough thrust. 

" _Fuck_ , Moony!" Sirius gasped, hands braced on the bed on either side of Alexandre's hips, catching himself. 

"All right?" Remus nuzzled between his shoulder blades. 

"Fucking amazing. Don't bloody _stop_!" 

It took a moment for the three of them to find their rhythm. Sirius's hips rocked back and forth between them, clearly wanting to go faster, but holding back for Alexandre's sake. Remus did what he could to meet his lover's needs, delivering deep, sharp strokes into his tight heat, a counterpoint to the increasingly urgent movements of Alexandre's hips. 

"Fuck me, Moony!" Sirius gritted between clenched teeth, grinding his hips back. 

Remus's hand found Alexandre's cock, stroking swiftly, making him moan and arch tightly against Sirius. He met every thrust eagerly now, hands anchored on Sirius's hips, urging him on. 

"Give him what he wants, Padfoot," Remus panted. 

With a groan, Sirius let himself go, pounding into Alexandre with everything he had. A cry tore from the youth's throat, shivering through both of them as wet heat pulsed over Remus's hand. 

" _Oh fuck, Moony_ \--" Sirius gasped brokenly. 

Remus felt his lover's muscles contract around him, his hips losing their rhythm, and then Remus was shivering apart, too, cries muffled in Sirius's sweat-damp hair. 

Afterwards, they lay in a tangle of sweaty limbs as their breathing and heart rates returned to normal, Remus and Sirius on either side of Alexandre, limp hands clasped across his chest. 

"Are you all right?" Remus asked, head pillowed on the youth's shoulder. 

" _Oui,_ " Alexandre sighed. " _Merci._ Thank you both. It was -- perfect." 

"It was our pleasure. Er -- no pun intended." 

Sirius snorted, raising himself up on an elbow to gaze at his satisfied lover. "Happy birthday, Moony. What're you getting me for mine?" 

Remus smiled indulgently. "Anything you like, Padfoot. You deserve it." 

Sirius grinned. "Maybe Alexandre could stop by for a visit." 

* * *

They dozed for a while, exchanging sleepy touches and wordless kisses. Their time together was growing short. Remus and Alexandre would leave early the next morning, but none of them felt ready to acknowledge it yet. 

Sirius nuzzled Alexandre's collarbone. "Is there anything else you'd like?" 

Alexandre hesitated a moment. " _Oui._ I would very much like to see you together. How it is for you." 

Sirius bit his lip. _How it is for us?_ He was not sure he knew the answer to that anymore. It had been so easy once. They had given themselves to each other effortlessly, joyfully. But now, everything felt strained. The weight of the war pressed down, crushing them. Sirius did not want Alexandre to see that, though. He wanted to show him, and himself, and Remus, too, how it used to be. 

"Moony?" he whispered, looking up, chest tight with the ache of longing. 

"Come here, Padfoot," Remus said softly, a hand cupping his cheek. 

Sirius's heart thudded as he crawled over Alexandre and into arms that were the only place Sirius ever really thought of as _home_. 

"Do you remember the first time we kissed?" Remus asked. 

"Like it was yesterday," Sirius sighed. Summer sunlight sparkling on the river. A halting confession. Soft, sweet lips. The culmination of two years of hopeless, silent longing. 

"Kiss me." 

Obediently, reverently, Sirius tilted his face up, lips seeking Remus's, soft and tentative, echoing the memory of so many years before. The passion and desperation he had felt then were nothing compared to what he felt for Remus now, and Sirius gave himself to it. The comforting weight of Remus was on top of him, the taste of his mouth on Sirius's tongue. He touched Remus everywhere, tracing the familiar patterns of scars, as Remus cupped his face and stroked his hair, kissing him deeply. 

When he felt hardness against his thigh, Sirius ground up into it. "Please, Moony. Need you --" 

It was effortless, the way their bodies fitted together, Remus inside him, moving slow and gentle this time, Sirius's legs wrapped around his hips, a hand clutched in sweat-damp honey-brown hair. Sirius was aware, abstractly, of Alexandre's eyes on them, but the youth had faded into the background of the scene. The only thing that mattered now was Remus, and all the ways and places their bodies and hearts touched. 

_This_ was what it was supposed to be like. The two of them together, shutting out the world, because none of that mattered so long as they had each other. 

" _Moony,_ " he sobbed, " _Moony._ " 

Remus's hand on him, stroking in time with the inexorable movements of their hips, eyes gazing into his, filled with tenderness and desire. A few more strokes and a shuddering gasp and Sirius's climax spilled onto his belly. Remus was only a moment behind, gasping his name as he came, sending little aftershocks of pleasure rippling through Sirius's body. 

Remus collapsed on top of him, harsh breaths misting against Sirius's neck. Their skins were sticky with sweat and semen, and Sirius knew he should feel content after some of the best sex they had had in months. But as the echoes of orgasm faded, despair welled up inside him. Tomorrow, Remus would go, and when he came back, everything would be as it was before, the two of them drifting slowly but inexorably apart on a tide of fear and suspicion. 

Sirius clung tightly to Remus, burying his face in the crook of his neck, trying desperately to hold on to the moment. 

A gentle hand stroked his back. "What's wrong, Padfoot? You're trembling." 

Sirius shook his head, voice muffled in Remus's shoulder. "I miss you, Moony. Stupid war, wrecking everything. I love you so much --" He was horrified to feel tears stinging his eyes. 

Remus's arms tightened around him, lips brushing the curve of his ear. "Hush, Padfoot. I know." 

"Don't want to lose you, Moony," he mumbled brokenly. "Rather die." 

"You won't," Remus soothed. "You can never lose me, Padfoot. I promise." 

"But if there's a cure --" 

Remus stilled. "What?" 

"Your mission." Sirius raised his head, forcibly swallowing the lump in his throat. "If Voldemort really has found a cure for lycanthropy -- if he offers it to you --" 

"That's not what the mission is about, Padfoot," Remus frowned. 

Sirius looked from him to Alexandre, who shook his head. "It is something else." 

"There's no cure, Padfoot," Remus said softly. "And even if there was, I wouldn't bargain with Voldemort for it. The price would be too high. I'd rather transform every night of my life than let anything happen to you or James or Lily or anyone. My life's not worth that." 

Sirius searched the soft brown eyes, finding nothing but sincerity in their depths. Remus might be a good liar, but not that good. The knot of worry in his chest that had been his constant companion for months loosened slightly, and he felt able to take a full breath. 

"I'm not the spy, either, Moony. I swear to you. I'll take any test you like." 

Remus nodded. "When I come home, we'll all be tested. We should have settled this 'spy' business a long time ago." 

Sirius tilted his face up to kiss him. "Come home soon, Moony. I worry when you're away." 

"Soon as I can," promised Remus, returning the kiss. "I love you, Padfoot." 

"Love you, too, Moony." 

A wistful sigh from the pillow next to them reminded Sirius that they were not alone. He looked over to see an expression of sadness on Alexandre's face. 

"I'm sorry," said Sirius. "This probably wasn't what you wanted to see." 

Alexandre shook his head. " _Non._ On the contrary, I am very glad to see this. You are fortunate to have such strong love. I hope you will have many happy years together." 

Remus snaked an arm over, pulling Alexandre close. 

"One day you'll find someone," he assured the youth. "Or someone will find you." 

Alexandre pressed a kiss to Remus's shoulder. "I wish I had your belief." 

Finding Alexandre's hand, Sirius squeezed it tightly. "Take care of him," he begged. "Don't let anything happen to him." 

Alexandre brought Sirius's fingers to his lips, kissing them reverently. "I swear I will do all I can to make certain he comes home safe to you." 

* * *

Sirius entered the flat, shutting and locking the door behind him. They always locked the door these days. Just one more small precaution against the war. A weary sigh turned to a gasp in his throat as his eyes fell upon the cloak hanging by the door. Remus was home. He touched it, just to be sure it was real. The blue wool was soft between his fingers. Sirius felt dizzy with relief. 

Four weeks Remus had been gone -- a week longer than he had said he would be -- and every day, Sirius's fear had grown, because there had been no word at all. 

" _Moony!_ " he cried, tearing into the bedroom. 

Remus was unpacking, a handful of crushed laurel leaves falling from his fingers onto the nightstand. He looked like he had not slept or shaved in a week. He was the most beautiful sight Sirius had ever seen. 

Remus turned towards him, and Sirius was in his arms. They clutched at one another, foreheads pressed together, the relief of finding each other safe and whole overwhelming all else for the moment. 

Then Sirius looked up, and almost reeled back from the desolation in his lover's eyes. 

"Moony --?" 

"He's dead, Padfoot." 

"Oh!" Sirius gasped, feeling as if he had been punched. "Oh, Moony! How --?" 

Remus shook his head. "It all went wrong. And he _knew_. He knew he was done for. That's why he wanted --" 

A sob shook Remus's chest, and Sirius's arms tightened around him, pulling him down to the bed beside him. 

"Hush, Moony," he begged through his own tears. "Don't talk. Just rest. You're home. You're safe now." 

They lay curled around one another, Sirius holding his weeping lover close against his chest, kissing his tear-stained face and murmuring meaningless words of comfort. 

"It was such a mess," Remus gasped hopelessly. "I failed him. I wanted -- I never meant --" 

"It's not your fault, Moony. It's this fucking war." 

Remus looked at him with miserable, bloodshot eyes. "Sometimes it feels like we've already lost." 

"No." Sirius cupped Remus's face between his hands, jaw set in fierce determination. "We're still alive, Moony. As long as we have each other, we're not finished. We can still win this thing." 

A sad smile touched the corner of Remus's mouth. "Whatever happens, I'm glad I found you, Padfoot. I love you." 

Their lips met softly, tasting of tears and longing. 

"We're going to make it through," Sirius promised. "I love you, Moony, and as long as I live, nothing will ever change that."

**Author's Note:**

> For an angsty, alternate version of events, in which Remus and Sirius's threesome with Alexandre never happened, check out [_Take This Longing_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/936630).


End file.
